


Only For You

by bibliosoph



Series: Red, White & Ocean Blue [3]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Please Send Help, Red White and Ocean Blue, Sexy Times, Smut, also cute, i love this au, rwob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Alex and Henry move in together and have a passionate first night together in their new home.Some things just feel right––like this is what they were made to do.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Red, White & Ocean Blue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Only For You

As soon as the carriage pulls up in front of the property, Henry knows that he made the right decision. It’s probably smaller than what Alex is used to, but it’s gorgeous. There’s a small iron gate that marks the beginning of their land that might need to be polished. Behind the gate lies a quaint that will need a bit of tending to, but Henry’s willing to put the effort in to bring the flowers back to life. The small stone pathway that leads to the front of the house has a few missing stones that shouldn’t be too hard to fix. The house itself is more of a cottage-type structure made of some sort of white stone with a thatched roof. There’s a small, light-house looking turret off the side of it with big windows that face a small pond overgrown with algae and moss. From what Zahra described, it seems like the place has two floors but that the second one is quite a bit smaller. Still, despite all of the things that need fixing, Henry knows from one look at this place that it’s where he’s meant to be.

“Is this it?” Alex asks, hopping out of the carriage.

Henry nods and gets some of their bags––mostly Alex’s since he doesn’t have a lot of his own stuff yet––from the back. He’s incredibly nervous that Alex won’t like it or that he’ll think it’s too small or something. He watches as Alex lets himself in through the gate and walks up the small pathway. Though it’s tempting to just focus on how Alex’s body looks as it moves, Henry’s more worried about Alex’s reaction to the place, especially when he trips on what appears to be a loose stone.

When Alex reaches the front door with Henry in tow, he reaches out for the knob then stops himself and turns around. Henry stops breathing for a moment, worried that Alex is going to tell him that he hates it and that he needs something bigger and grander and that this cottage simply won’t do. But then Alex’s lips turn up into a broad, charming smile and Henry releases his breath, suddenly feeling very stupid for doubting his choice.

“It’s so pretty,” Alex tells him.

Henry grins and walks up the few steps onto the front porch with the heavy bags in hand. Alex kisses him softly when he gets close enough, seemingly too in love to go another second without setting his lips on Henry’s. Henry doesn’t mind, of course.

“Are you ready to see the inside?” Henry asks when Alex pulls away.

Alex nods and turns around again. He opens the glass door and steps inside.

Henry follows him and leaves the door open so their moving crew––who should be arriving shortly––can get in and start setting up the furniture. They’d picked it all out together a few days ago. Henry has no idea if it will all fit in this place or if they might have to get rid of some of it.

The entryway is lovely with a winding staircase on the right that leads to the upstairs area. It’s a small room with big archways on the three walls that must each lead to a different room. Henry sets the bags down by the front door for the time being and follows Alex as he goes through the archway in front of them. It appears to go to the kitchen area, complete with some built-in cabinets and cooking apparatus. Even further back is a series of meshy screens and a door. Alex, ever eager and curious, goes and opens the door. Henry follows him and finds another porch area big enough to fit the dining table and chairs, probably, behind the door. The ceiling for this room is sloped and made of glass. It’s a sunroom, he thinks. The perfect little spot for meals and hanging out on warm nights.

Henry feels Alex’s arm wrap around his waist and he can’t help but smile at the feeling, especially when the arm is followed by Alex’s head on Henry’s shoulder.

“It’s perfect,” Alex says.

Henry hums. “It is, isn’t it? This would be a great spot for the––”

“No. I mean, yeah, this little sunroom thing is great, but I meant like… _this_. You know, the whole house that we’ll be living in together thing.”

Overwhelmed with love for this man, Henry places a gentle kiss into Alex’s curls and pulls him closer. “I’m just glad you like it. I was afraid that maybe it wasn’t big enough or that you would think that I was moving too quickly.”

“It’s _perfect_ ,” Alex assures him. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

They spend the rest of the day unpacking and arranging the furniture throughout the rooms. The dining table and chairs have been positioned perfectly in the sunroom, the big, cozy couch placed by the beautiful fireplace, the books placed into the built-in shelves the turret-like room along with oversized armchairs and a nice, locally crafted coffee table. Their bedroom is a mess at the moment since they spent the better part of three hours squabbling over paint colors only for Alex to relent and let Henry paint it light blue because he said it reminded him of home. Their bed is placed and the sheets, pillows, and blankets are on it. And, since it’s been such a long day, so are they.

“I think we did a good job,” Alex tells him.

It’s dark outside now and the only light in the room is from the two oil lamps on the bedside tables. Henry’s reading some novel that June gave him and, despite the fact that it’s not poetry, he’s enjoying it quite a bit. No matter how interesting the book is, though, Henry can’t stop himself from glancing over at Alex every so often. He’s not even doing anything in particular––just flipping through some pamphlet for work or something––but the soft light hits him so beautifully, the golden hue kissing his skin and making him look angelic. And Henry is so far gone.

“Indeed. Though, I think we’ll have to spend a good chunk of the day tomorrow finishing up and putting all of those trinkets away.”

With the mention of trinkets, Henry recalls something. It was a housewarming gift from his mom that he had completely forgotten about until now. He sets his book down and moves over to the trunk they’ve tentatively placed at the foot of their bed that’s full of Henry’s meager collection of things. Alex sits up in bed, obviously confused, as Henry digs around until he finds it. He returns to bed with the object––a glowing jar––in hand. He hands it to Alex.

“My mum made this for you,” he tells him.

Alex starts to open the jar but Henry sets his hands on top of Alex’s to prevent him from doing so.

“Don’t do that,” he says.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Oh, is it just a glowing jar? There’s nothing, like, in it?”

Henry laughs. “It’s a lullaby she made for you,” he explains. “You’ll only want to open it when you want to go to sleep. It should knock you out pretty quickly. I told her you’d been having trouble sleeping so she, er, thought it might help? I apologize if I oversteppe––”

He’s interrupted by a kiss. Not that he minds, of course, it’s just that he wasn’t really expecting it. “What was that for?” he asks when Alex pulls away, a dopey grin on his face.

Alex chuckles and strokes the side of Henry’s face like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever laid eyes on. “I just…I stupid fucking love you, okay?”

Henry grins and, regrettably, he feels like he might cry. Here in this house for just the two of them, he’s finally realizing that this really is a forever sort of situation. They’ve been through hell and back but they still, miraculously, have each other to hold and love for the rest of their lives. It’s hard for him to sit here, in bed with the loveliest person he’s ever met, and let himself really know that he’s loved in return. Having Alex like this, in a way that no one else does, makes him feel invincible. He would spend a hundred lifetimes fighting evil sea creatures if it meant that he could be here and safe in Alex’s arms.

“I love you too,” Henry tells him, eyes glossy with the happiest tears he can muster. “More than I ever thought myself capable of loving someone.”

With a grin, Alex kisses him deeply, pushing him back onto the headboard. Henry’s arms instantly come around him, securing Alex to him because Alex is his lifeline. He returns the kiss eagerly, deepening it after a moment. Alex practically growls hungrily into his mouth at that and repositions himself so he’s straddling Henry, his knees landing on either side of Henry’s legs. Alex moves his body, pushing their bodies together right at the crux between them. An involuntary moan slips from Henry’s mouth at the feeling. He’s still getting used to his human parts, but Alex is an _excellent_ teacher.

“I have a present for you too, you know,” Alex tells him, moving down to leave a trail of kisses and love bites on Henry’s neck. Henry lets one hand slip into Alex’s hair, fiddling with the curls while Alex marks his neck with a passion Henry hasn’t seen from him before.

“Mm?” Henry asks, incapable of actual speech. If Alex had done this when Henry was mute, he really wouldn’t have been so annoyed about not being able to speak.

Alex unbuttons the top two buttons of Henry’s shirt, pushing it down as far as it can go. It exposes Henry’s shoulder and collarbone and Alex licks across the collarbone like it’s a target. And it shouldn’t be sexy or hot or make Henry feel so warm and tingly, but it does. Because it’s Alex.

“Yeah, but I think we’re gonna have to get you out of all this first,” Alex says, unbuttoning the next button. Each new inch of freed skin is kissed and nipped at and it makes Henry feel desperate for more, more, _more_. They’ve never been in this sort of situation before––one where Henry knows exactly what Alex wants to do and where Henry wants that more than he’s wanted anything before. There have been blowjobs and hand-jobs, but never _this_. The mere thought of what Alex has in mind sends a shiver through Henry’s body––or it could be the fact that Alex has just taken one of Henry’s nipples into his mouth.

“Christ,” Henry moans, arching his back. He’s never been this hard before and their pants are still on. God, he needs Alex naked––he needs to show Alex how much he loves him.

He looks down and sees Alex smirking as he continues to flick his tongue across the pink skin of Henry’s nipple. Not that Henry has much to compare this to, but he thinks that this might be the best sex anyone’s ever had and Alex is still fully clothed. Well, he’ll need to fix that.

With all the strength he can muster, he lifts his arms to start unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, too. To help him, Alex sits up, choosing to grind against Henry while Henry tries to get his shirt off. The problem is that Henry still hasn’t quite gotten the hang of buttons and things, so it’s messy and awkward and he settles for just ripping the thing off completely, letting the buttons bounce and land in various places on the bed that he makes a note to clean up later. Alex smirks at him––the smug bastard––and Henry kisses it right off him.

“How do you want to do this?” Alex asks, pulling away just far enough to ask the question. His lips are so close that they catch on Henry’s while he speaks.

Henry thinks back to the informative presentation Ellen did for them––all of those diagrams and drawings and things to remember. While he might still be getting used to his human form, he recalls the way his body used to move through the water––effortlessly with each snap of his hips. If what he’s picturing is right, then he thinks that his merman knowledge might actually be useful for once. This might be something he’s actually _good_ at. And, oh God, he wants it to be good for Alex.

“I think I’d like to try…well, I want to try doing _that_ bit.”

Alex stills for a moment and Henry’s horrified that he’s made the wrong choice––that Alex will refuse this. But then Alex’s face softens and he kisses Henry soundly. “I want that, too,” he whispers.

Henry sighs in relief and kisses him again, deeper this time. He falls back down against the bed and gets a wicked idea in his head. Alex has been in charge of this long enough, he thinks. He wants to take control.

He flips them over, pinning Alex down under him and holding his wrists together and behind his head. Alex’s chest heaves as he smiles.

“Bossy,” Alex chuckles.

Henry rolls his eyes. “Give up control, love,” Henry tells him, grinding down into him like Alex was doing earlier. It feels so _good_. How do humans do anything else but this? “Let me take care of you.”

Alex nods so Henry releases the hold of his arms, trusting him to keep them back and behind his head. Henry looks down at Alex’s beautiful bare chest, unsure of where to even begin. He decides to work his way down, starting at Alex’s neck and marking it the same way Alex marked him. Alex seems to like it, judging by the way his lips part and a soft moan escapes them. The sound Henry’s cock twitch in his pants––they’re so uncomfortably tight now, he needs to get out of them. First, though, he’ll get Alex out of his.

He works his way down Alex’s neck to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and nips in his wake. Alex is a writhing mess beneath him and the sight of him in this lighting is so breathtaking that Henry has to pause for a moment just to look at him. As soon as he does, Alex cocks his head to the side and looks at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

Henry shakes his head and reaches down to kiss his lips again. “Nothing. You’re just…beautiful.”

Alex chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Shut up, you sap.”

Henry smiles at him before getting back to work, taking one of Alex’s nipples in his mouth and fiddling with the other with his fingertips. Alex arches up into his touch and moans again, so Henry thinks that he’s doing a pretty good job. As much as he takes delights in seeing Alex like this––putty beneath his hands and mouth––he knows that he’s got to get moving to the main attraction. He kisses down the invisible line of Alex’s stomach, past his belly button, and to the waistband of his pants. Henry’s pretty sure he doesn’t need to ask permission for this part, but he looks up at Alex just in case. Alex nods eagerly.

Henry undoes Alex’s pants and, with the help of Alex raising his hips, slides the things off of him. He’s surprised to see Alex’s dick instead of underwear.

“I went commando,” Alex explains, knowing what Henry was thinking somehow. “I thought it might be…uh, hot?”

“It is,” Henry tells him, looking down at his cock.

Though Henry’s only seen two in his life, he’s pretty sure that Alex’s cock is the best one in the world. It’s shorter than his own but thick and beautiful with a gorgeous dark pink tip that makes Henry’s mouth water. There’s a thick nest of curls at the root of it that are darker than the hair on Alex’s head. He wonders if it would be weird to hire a rendition of it––to give a painting or drawing of it to Alex for his birthday or something.

He starts planting open-mouthed kisses to Alex’s thighs that make him tremble. Since Alex is squirming, obviously just as eager and impatient as Henry, Henry takes Alex’s beautiful cock into his mouth, just for a moment or two. Alex’s mouth is moving as a slew of curses come out which just makes Henry take him deeper––makes him run his tongue along the underside of him until his toes are clenching.

“Fuck,” Alex groans. Henry, taking that as a sign that he’s close and they’d better get a move on, sits up. He realizes, suddenly, that his pants are still on. Alex must notice it, too, because he moves to get them off. Then Henry’s underwear. As soon as Henry is naked, Alex is moving to touch him––to put his mouth on him, maybe, but Henry knows that he won’t be able to last long at this rate, especially if Alex works him up even more beforehand.

“Don’t,” Henry tells him, pushing him away slightly.

Alex looks up at him, seemingly offended.

“I won’t last,” Henry elaborates as to not hurt Alex’s feelings.

It seems to work because Alex nods in understanding then looks around, nervous for a moment, before chewing on his bottom lip and looking up at Henry. “How do you want me?”

Well, Henry hasn’t got a clue. He’s trying to recall the pamphlets and the drawings but it’s all turning into mush in his head. Vaguely, he recalls something about hands and knees being the easiest, but then it seems that he wouldn’t be able to actually see Alex’s face. Well, that won’t do at all. The whole point of this is that they love each other and want each other and how is Henry supposed to truly enjoy himself if he can’t actually see Alex’s face? If he can’t just reach down a bit and kiss him whenever he wants to? It doesn’t seem logical to him, but then again, he’s not the one that this might hurt. Christ, will this hurt Alex? Will it not be as good for him as it will be for Henry? The last thing Henry wants to do is cause Alex even an ounce of pain––he knows that Alex is dealing with so much already. He simply couldn’t bear it if this hurt him.

“You’re overthinking it,” Alex tells him, snapping him back to this moment. This beautiful, perfect moment in their new home that they’re sharing.

Henry frowns. “Sorry, I just…I haven’t got a clue.”

Alex shakes his head and reaches up to cup his face. Henry instantly nuzzles into his palm like a cat. “It’s fine. I haven’t done this before, either, you know. But I know that I want to be able to see you. Is that okay?”

Henry nods, relieved. He kisses him and guides him down against the mattress again, kissing him all the way down. If he recalls correctly, he’s supposed to prepare Alex with his fingers so it’s more comfortable. He also recalls that he needs some sort of lubricant. He spits onto two of his fingers and brings them down to Alex’s hole, raising an eyebrow in question. Alex nods, looking a bit nervous, so Henry kisses him again and starts.

He starts by running his fingers around it, feeling the soft, puckered skin there. Alex responds well to it, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and watching eagerly. Henry slips the tip of one finger inside and, at first, Alex freezes. His entire body clenches and Henry thinks that he’s done something wrong or that he’s in pain, but then he shakes his head and lets out a shaky breath.

“I’m okay,” Alex tells him. “Just…weird. Keep going, though, okay?”

Henry nods and slips his finger in farther, then adds another finger when Alex seems appropriately comfortable. Soon enough, Alex is practically begging for more fingers, so Henry keeps adding them until he feels Alex’s hand squeeze his shoulder.

“I’m ready,” Alex says, breathless.

Henry nods and removes his fingers, coating his hand in another layer of spit before rubbing it up and down his shaft. Alex spreads his legs more, eagerly waiting, it seems, as Henry lines himself up.

“I need you to tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Alex nods and surges forward, wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck and kissing him. “I love you. It’s gonna be great, I promise.”

Henry nods and watches as Alex moves back down a bit to make himself more comfortable. He lines himself up and slowly pushes inside––just a bit as to not overwhelm Alex.

He watches Alex intently to gauge his reaction.

“More,” Alex says almost immediately.

Henry obeys and slides in more.

“Keep going,” Alex says.

Slowly, Henry bottoms out. He’s expecting it to be at least uncomfortable or something, but Alex doesn’t seem to be in any sort of pain or discomfort. If anything, Alex looks blissed out already. Taking that as a sign, Henry starts to move––rocking his hips back and forth like he’s swimming with his tail. Each snap of his hips makes Alex moan and squeeze his eyes shut in bliss––it makes Alex look like a glorious, panting mess beneath him.

The feeling of being inside Alex is nothing like he’s ever felt before. It feels right, somehow, like this was always what he was meant to do. Like the only reason for him ever being a merman was so he could do this so well––so he could coax these little tremors and moans from Alex. He wonders if Alex feels it, too. He wonders if Alex feels more right than he’s ever felt before. Is this how sex is for everyone? Or is it this amazing because it’s with Alex?

“I’m close,” Alex tells him.

Henry nods in agreement. If he recalls correctly, Alex might do better with a little bit of external stimulation. Henry wraps one hand around Alex’s cock and gives it a few long strokes before he feels Alex’s entire body clench around him as he comes with Henry close behind.

“Fuc–– _Henry_ ,” Alex gasps as his eyes shut and his fists clench by his sides.

Henry’s too overwhelmed to even say anything as he comes––he’s completely overtaken by all of these new sensations to mutter even a word.

They’re frozen in time for a moment––both blissed out and boneless. As soon as they come back to themselves, Henry pulls out of him and collapses beside him. Almost instantly, Alex rolls over and wraps his arms around Henry’s body, pulling him so close that there’s no room between them.

“That was amazing,” Alex tells him.

Henry hums in agreement and kisses his forehead, still too blissed out to say much of anything.

“I thought it was gonna hurt,” Alex goes on, “but it didn’t, somehow. It felt like…like…”

“Like it’s what you were made to do?” Henry asks, turning to face him.

Alex looks at him for a moment and nods. “Yeah, exactly.”

“Me too,” Henry whispers.

Alex smiles out of the corner of his mouth before snuggling back up against Henry, resting his head in the crook of Henry’s neck. “I love you. So fucking much.”

“And I you,” Henry assures him.

Alex doesn’t need the lullaby that night––he falls asleep quickly with his head on Henry’s chest. The beat of Henry’s heart proves to be the most effective lullaby of all, it seems.

 _It beats for you_ , Henry thinks as he himself drifts off, _only for you_.


End file.
